


Then I Won't Speak

by XEOHE



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Community: reel_merlin, Fanart, How to Train Your Dragon AU, M/M, reel-merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 12:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9606938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XEOHE/pseuds/XEOHE
Summary: In which Arthur Utherson needs a little convincing about dragons.





	

**Author's Note:**

> If I hadn't been living with a slightly homophobic family, there would have been a lot more romantic flight scenes involved.  
> (Thank you for all the love!)


End file.
